


Tendou x Yaku

by Jetred93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, College, Dildos, Friends With Benefits, Fuck Buddys, Kinky, Lube, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rare Pairings, Roommates, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Smut, Teasing, haikyuu rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetred93/pseuds/Jetred93
Summary: Tendou and Yaku are college roommates who share the same desire, to have sex and a lot of it. Tendou has ordered a box of surprises and Yaku is nosey





	Tendou x Yaku

“what is that?” 

Yaku asked with a raised brow as he walked over to his college  roommate who had just put a box on his bed

“well, isn't someone nosey today”

Tendou smirked as he began to tear through the sealed box 

“ you've been my roommate for nearly a year now. You should know that I’m nosey everyday already”

The smaller male spoke plainly as he sat on the  tallers bed intrigued to see what was inside,  Tendou stopped what he was doing and stared at his college friend 

“if I tell you... I’ll have to kill you”

“please, anything to put me out of my misery. Because of you I  haven't managed to revise for the test tomorrow” 

Yaku groaned as he rolled his eyes and pulled his legs up on to the bed to cross them 

“now show me already”

He added staring at  Tendou to hurry up. The taller smirked and continued to open the box 

“before I show you what’s inside. Will you answer my question? The one I keep asking you but you always walk away”

“what question...”

The smaller was getting irritated as his  patience to see what was in the box was wearing thin

“you know what question. Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Satori... you know were not like that... were just---”

“friends with benefits... yeah I know”

The red head sighed. Yaku looked at the taller sadly as everything inside him wanted to say yes, he was just afraid that he might lose the closest thing to happen to him in years. 

“Satori---”

“I’ll change your mind”

Yaku sat back shocked that he got cut off but more so that  Tendou was looking at him with full determination in his eyes and a dildo in his hand that he had pulled from the box 

“wh... what... why do... what else is in that box you pervert!”

Yaku laughed as he threw the pillow behind him at his roommate. Tendou couldn’t help but laugh along with his friend 

“just a few things. If you have time before class today... we could try them out”

The red head winked 

“what else is in there?”

Yaku leaned forward to peek but  Tendou quickly snatched the box away 

“if you want to know then tuff! Because to find out...”

Tendou placed the box down and crawled across the bed until his nose was almost touching the smallers 

“you’ll have to feel”

The taller licked his lips making Yaku’s eyes widen as he bit his bottom lip 

“do you trust me?”

Tendou asked as he crawled back down the bed and stood at the end looking at Yaku whilst he started to unbutton his white shirt. Once the  tallers toned chest and stomach was revealed Yaku’s thoughts flooded with how he usually gets to view it dripping with sweat whilst his small legs would wrap for dear life around his waist 

“ye... yeah”

The smaller had to stop himself from drooling as he continued to watch  Tendou strip the rest of his clothes off. Yaku could have sworn it was in slow motion as he watched the red head unbuckle his belt, the leather slowly getting pulled through each trouser strap until it hit the floor. His button easily undone as the zip made its way down each and every track holding it up. 

Tendou smirked at his roommates dazed expression and removed his trousers along with boxers down to his feet and kicked both off. The  tallers erection standing strong and ready to pierce pleasure through the smallers tight hole 

“strip for me  Morisuke , and beg for me”

Yaku raised a brow 

“you want me to beg?”

A slight chuckle escaped his lips 

“oh, trust me, you’ll be doing more than that when we get started. Begging for just me to start alone is the beginning” 

A smirk again from the taller appeared across his lips, the smirk he knows gets the smaller excited. Yaku looked over at the time and smiled from the corner of his lips before standing and removing each bit of clothes, sassily dropping each piece as he went. He climbed back on to his roommates' bed completely naked and spread his legs whilst holding his knees 

“Satori... please... fuck me”

Yaku lowered his hand slowly down his thigh until he reached his hole, and with two fingers he spread himself open slightly 

“right here... I want you”

He bit his lip as he saw  Tendou’s dick twitch in excitement 

“ugh... fuck, your so sexy” 

The taller growled as he climbed on to the bed and towered over his roommates naked body

He smashed his lips against Yaku’s in a heated passionate kiss. The brunette raised his arms and ran his fingers through  Tendou’s red locks of hair as moans were shared between each separation. 

Tendou began to run his hand slowly up the  smallers outer thigh until he reached his hip where he gripped tightly making Yaku moan in to the red heads mouth 

Before  Tendou pulled away from the kiss he took Yaku’s bottom lip between his teeth and raised a brow in seduction 

“hah...”

The smaller shivered and laid limp as he felt exhausted just from the kiss.  Tendou made his way to the end of the bed and sat rummaging through the box. He pulled out a pack of condoms, a blue bottle of tingling lube, a small remote followed by a little chain of anal beads and some handcuffs 

He turned to the smaller with a smirk 

“we’ve never used this lube before, I’ve read some reviews on how people can’t handle the pleasure it gives. But I think with your determination you  won't let it win, right?” 

Yaku looked at the taller slightly worried, as his determination to prove something wrong is very high.  However, the smaller hasn’t managed to last very long with  Tendou in the bedroom as their connection together is like no other

“I’m sure I’ll be fine”

Yaku raised a determined brow

Tendou placed all the toys from the box along his bedside table. He picked up the first dildo he had picked out of the box, the lube and the pack of condoms before sitting with his legs crossed between Yaku’s spread legs 

“oh! Wait!”

The red head grinned and leaned to grab the handcuffs 

“I’ve always wanted to cuff the sexiest person I come across”

Yaku blushed at the  tallers words but just looked away as  Tendou cuffed one of his wrists and pulled the handcuff chain around one of the thin polls to his head board before cuffing the other wrist. The smaller gave a small tug and when he  realised he wasn’t going to be able to break free or put his arms down in any way leaving him vulnerable, he gulped

“I’m about to make you feel  pleasure you thought you would never feel” 

Tendou grinned as he made his way back between his  roommate's legs

First, he placed one of the ribbed condoms on the 7-inch dildo before popping the lid of the tingling lube and began to poor a tremendous amount over the girth.  Tendou bit his lip as he looked at Yaku whilst rubbing the toy up and down making sure it was fully drenched in the tingling goo

“ offt , I can feel it tingling on my hand. I can’t imagine what it’s  gonna make your insides feel like” 

The taller  sadistically joked as he placed the tip of the dildo against Yaku’s hole 

“ aren't you  gonna prep me first?”

The small asked slightly worried 

“and why would I do that? You like a little pain in the  bedroom, right?”

Yaku’s dick twitched at the plain tone in  Tendou’s voice and truthfully, it really turned him on.

“ agh ! G... god! Satori! So... some warning would be nice!”

The  smallers back arched off the bed slightly as  Tendou had already pushed the tip in, the red head chuckled before pushing in a little bit more 

“come on Morisuke. Relax and open up for me”

The red head ordered as he pushed in a little more 

“ugh! Fu—fuck! Sat... Satori wait!”

Yaku’s body began to shake and his knees started to close in, until  Tendou very quickly spread them apart again 

“now  now , be good and I’ll treat you” 

“fuck!! It's... it’s too big!”

The  smallers head swung back and half  buried in the pillows under him

“it’s smaller than me. Just relax, I’ll stop for a moment. Were just over half  way in” 

Yaku painted and listened to his roommate's words. He closed his eyes and evened out his breathing, he noticed he had begun relaxing already and mumbled  Tendou’s name. The taller took that as a sign and began to push in some more until the dildo was fully situated in his love interest. Yaku was breathing heavy and pre-cum had already started to leak out the tip of his twitching erection 

“ ooooh , wait up! Don't waste it!”

Tendou spoke right before latching his lips around the  smallers tip. Yaku’s eyes whipped open as he took a sharp gasp and pulled on the cuffs making them clank on the thin poll

“ hnnnnngh ! Satori! F... fuck! Ghhhah!”

The smaller whipped his head back and panted hard as he felt  Tendou hold the dildo in place and his dick hit the back of his roommate's throat. The red head moaned with his eyes closed as he began sucking and bobbing his head up and down, really enjoying the taste of his interest's lewd juices leaking and trickling down the back of his throat

Tendou pulled back with a pop when he felt Yaku gasp and shudder, he looked down between his legs and saw the  smallers hole twitching like mad 

“I see the lube is taking effect”

Tendou hummed as he looked up at Yaku’s face which was red and lewd, sweat dripping down his forehead as the smaller could barely move his lips to form words 

“what’s that darling? You okay?”

Tendou asked sarcastically. Yaku’s back arched further and his arms shook which made the cuffs rattle further 

“how close are you?” 

The response the taller received was a simple nod and he gripped his interests dick and began to pump at in a humane speed. Yaku gasped and almost screamed out that he was about to cum, that was until  Tendou quickly whipped the dildo free from the  smallers hole making him cry out as he was so close

The red head placed his thumb over the tip of Yaku’s dick and smirked 

“don’t cum yet”

He turned and placed the dildo on the side before grabbing the anal beads and remote. Yaku was staring at his roommate with half lid eyes as he tried to catch his breath 

“S... Satori... I... I can’t anymore... I need... I need to cum” 

“you want to beg me?”

Tendou grinned as he pushed one of the anal beads in. With no reply and just a death stare from Yaku,  Tendou continued to push a 2 nd then a 3 rd then a 4 th anal bead in to the smaller. Making sure they were going up and in the  smallers tight hole properly,  Tendou was pushing his fingers all the way in to the twitching hole until his knuckles were met with the ring of muscle 

“you’ve done so well Morisuke”

The taller spoke as he pushed in the 5 th and final anal bead 

“I just wish there was something I could do to reward you--- oh wait! There is”

A smirk crept across  Tendou’s lips as he grabbed the remote and turned the switch to on making all 5 anal beads vibrate against the  smallers inner walls 

“ah!  Hnnnn \---god---f. ..fuck ! Ack—hah---hmmmm--- feels... feels”

Yaku’s bottom jaw was chattering in silence as the pleasure flowed through his entire body making him unable to focus on words.  Tendou hummed at the sight of his bound love interest squirming, twitching, sweating, gasping and moaning in pure pleasure, he gripped his own rock-hard aching dick and gave it a few strokes as he watched the smaller fall apart and lose his mind to the  Exstacy of lust

“Sa... Satori!” 

Yaku’s dick twitched as more pre-cum trickled from the tip and trickled down his shaft 

“I’m here” 

Tendou crawled up the  smallers body and his breath brushed over one of his nipples, Yaku whimpered in pleasure and the taller smiled softly as his tongue flicked circles around the hardening nub. The cuffs rattled the thin pole as Yaku’s body began to shake and he gasped when he felt  Tendou suck his nipple in to his mouth and began nibbling gently whilst pinching at the other 

“I’m... I’m... I’m  gonna cum!!”

Yaku’s back arched and  Tendou quickly turned the anal beads vibration off, he quickly gripped tightly around the  smallers aching to cum dick so hard that it turned a dark shade of red 

“no! Stop!  It h... hurts! I need... need to cum” 

Yaku whined as he gasped harshly still rattling the cuffs against the poll trying to break free 

“I know. I want to cum too” 

Tendou released the  smallers dick and quickly grabbed the pack of condoms. Ripping the seal with his teeth he pulled the condom out and carefully rolled it down his shaft 

“quickly!”

Yaku begged as he felt  Tendou was taking hours if not years to enter him. The taller pulled the beads free and positioned himself at the  smallers needy twitching hole, he began to push through each layer of muscle until he reached half way. He knew the smaller needed more time to adjust to his size as Yaku couldn’t often fit all of Tendou’s 9-inch dick inside him 

Yaku gasped and wrapped his legs around  Tendou’s waist. 

“fuck me good!!”

The smaller moaned out as his back arched and he pulled the  tallers waist forward with his legs making  Tendou fully situate himself inside his love interest 

“ugh... fuck. Tight as ever”

The red head moaned as he towered himself over Yaku with his arms keeping himself up 

“p... please! I beg you! Make me cum! Please!”

Tears filled Yaku’s eyes as the pleasure was beginning to fully take over his body and mind as it became foggy 

“anything for you Morisuke” 

Tendou leaned forwards and kissed the corner of Yaku’s eye as a tear slipped down his cheek

The  tallers hip movements were enough to have Yaku screaming out  Tendou’s name loud enough for their class mates in neighbouring rooms to hear 

Slow rolls, sharp thrusts, shallow humps and long anticipated entering's was what  Tendou was doing and it was making the  smallers body shake, shiver and shudder  uncontrollably

“fuck  you're so hot... I’m  gonna cum”

Tendou groaned as he leaned forward 

“yes.”

The taller looked at the smaller confused 

“yes?”

Tendou asked as he stared down at Yaku who was looking up to him happily

“yes, I will”

Yaku answered 

“will what?”

The taller was still confused as he continued to roll his hips slowly 

“yes, I will be your boyfriend” 

Yaku smiled.  Tendou’s eyes widened and he couldn’t believe that his love interest has finally accepted him 

“ah fuck”

Tendou groaned and slammed himself fully inside the smaller

“ack!”

Yaku’s eyes widened as his body twitched 

Cum spewing between his and  Tendou’s stomachs as he felt the taller twitching and clearly coming inside him 

Tendou collapsed on top of the smaller panting whilst trying to clear his thoughts enough to come down from his high. Yaku’s eyes rolled back in pleasure and he sighed when his dick started to soften from the relief 

The taller pulled himself out of Yaku and shakily sat back on his knees. He smiled at Yaku before  leaning for the keys and uncuffing him

A few circles of the wrist and Yaku sat up quickly wrapping his arms around his now boyfriend 

“please take care of me” 

The smaller spoke.  Tendou smiled and wrapped his arms around Yaku 

“we have been roommates for nearly a year now, I think you already know I will” 

**Author's Note:**

> hey readers! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it ahaha  
please leave a comment with your thoughts 
> 
> one shot commissions are open! check me out over on twitter @HaikyuuTrash11


End file.
